Harry Potter and the Seven Salem Sisters
by Hemotoxin
Summary: Harry and co. after year six get a mysterious scroll...whats going to happen? May be a bit A.U.


Author Notes: This story is an A.U. story… Albus did die: Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off on their own: there are horcruxes: Harry and co are 17: and I have to make most spells up because I don't have the books (or internet while I'm writing this): oh and Harry sucked it up and they are at Sirius's house because it is the safest for them. – Like I said it's A.U.

Flames are accepted because I don't care.

Horcruxes:

Diary: Destroyed

Family Ring: Destroyed

Slytherin's Amulet: Missing

Huffelpuffs Cup: Not Found

Voldemort: Alive – In Hiding

Nagini(?): With Voldemort

Unknown Item: Not Found

Harry Potter and the Seven Salem Sisters

By: Vessel

Chapter One: The Mysterious Letter

Harry and Ron were practicing defense spells in the living room of number 12 Grimauld Place, while Hermione was doing what she did best – research. Over head a Barn Owl was circling above numbers 10 and 14 Grimauld Place, not finding the location of the person it was looking for it banked and soared downward to perch on the street sign declaring Grimauld St and Printon Lane.

Hermione closed her book with a snap, distracting Ron from Harry's Leg-Locker Curse and promptly fell over. Hermione ignored this.

"There is nothing in any of these books on Ravenclaws heirlooms! Griffendor 's is easy because you pulled it out of a hat. Slytherin's necklace while it is typical that Voldemort (Ron winced from his place on the rug) would pick something of his it dumb luck that we know that it exists, and its even more dumb luck that he found Hufflepuff's cup and that you know that it is a horcrux. Ruling out Griffendors sword because it is highly improbable that leaves something from Ravenclaw, assuming that he did use another one of the founder's items, but there is nothing in these books!" Hermione huffed and glared at the book she had just read through 'The Complete Autobiography of the Four Founders of Hogwarts'.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Harry stated, Hermione looked at him blankly. To her all answers existed in books.

"Maybe we need to go looking in antique artifact stores" Hermione's eyes widened, of course that would be a logical place to look, after all didn't Slytherin's locket end up in a store? Though the chances of find something was slim it was even slimmer that it would be the artifact that they needed, it was something to get them out of the house.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry, let's disguise ourselves and head out now, we can grab lunch at Tom's."

"If he was so brilliant he might have realized that he has yet to lift his curse!" Came Ron's voice from the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a finite incantem in his general direction.

Each focused on their looks and what they wanted to change. Harry became a dusty blonde, which fell to chin length (to hide the scar), and his eyes became a bright blue. Ron's hair shortened to ear length and turned a black blue while his eyes turned a murky brown and by darkening his skin faded his freckles. Hermione became a bit muscular and added 2 inches to her 5'5" frame. Her hair straightened out and lengthened to the small of her back and darkened slightly, and as a final touch she added a few freckles across her nose.

The Notice-Me-Not spell on the property made it so others would not notice them appearing seemingly out of thin air, but the owl saw them on the street and flew down to meet them before they could find a place to apparate away. Landing on Harry's cautiously outstretched arm it stuck out its leg to be relived of the scroll it carried, before flying away.

Examining the scroll they saw that it was not sealed with wax but rather a shiny sticker of a calico cat. Hermione discreetly cast a charm to detect curses which turned up nothing. Giving a small shrug Harry pealed off the sticker and unrolled the scroll.

Harry Potter,

We have recently heard of your fight against this madman called Voldemort. While the general consensus amongst the American witches and wizards is that we will be safe over here there are a few of us that wish to join your fight. If he succeeds in taking England what would stop him from slowly spread his realm of control? That is if he hasn't started already. A small group of us from The Salem Institute for Independent Learners will be traveling to England to aid you in the upcoming war. We will be arriving with in the week. As we don't know London all to well we can't set up a meeting place, but don't worry we will find you.

_SSS_

Silence consumed the group until Ron gave a half laugh and said, "Well if they were bad guys at least they were nice enough to give us a warning."

"Ronald!" came Hermione's quick reply, "This isn't a joking matter. If that owl could find us here then who know who could find us!"

"Actually 'Mione, we aren't within the protection of the spells on the house any more, so of course owls can find us."

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed sheepishly. Ron beamed at finally knowing something Hermione didn't.

"The question now is, do we continue to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

Hermione was quick with her answer.

"I say we should, I mean if they are going to find us wither they are good or bad we might as well be prepared, which means books!" Harry laughed while Ron groaned.

"Right on ward to Diagon Alley" After making sure no one was looking they apparated to the alley with three sharp cracks.

Thats the end of chapter one...interested? Then Review!


End file.
